Then, Now and Always
by Laugher.Lover.Fighter
Summary: A/U, One Shot, Swan Thief. Neal sends Emma on an adventure to a city they once called their own. Tracing back through their past with roses and notes, Emma finally finds her way back to the one man who first stole her heart and ends up in the most unlikely of places. Happy Valentine's Day to Celina, my secret valentine!


**Then, Now and Always**

**Author's Note: SURPRISE CELINA (swanbug)! I was your OUAT Secret Valentine. I absolutely LOVED getting to know you these past few days. You are so hilarious, down to earth and super sweet. You're always so kind to everyone on your blog and I really like that you never seem to bash anyone's ship which is amazing. You also always protect Emma which I think is super sweet because I too absolutely love her character. As a major part of the Swan Thief fandom I am a little nervous about what you'll think of this fic but I hope you enjoy it. I can't wait to get to know you even more! Enjoy a little bit of Swan Thief before Manhattan.**

**Other Author's Note: There are a few elements to this story that may confuse you. Basically, I added in that Emma and Neal had about a week more together and she was then arrested. Also, this takes place when they supposedly are back in Storybrooke, happily settled down with Henry. Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma Swan knocked nervously on the apartment door, wondering why on earth her parents had dragged her down here while she had been doing some sheriff work. Though she was happy to be dragged away from a noise complaint about Pongo she was worried. Her parents finally opened the door beaming, and she stepped into the room with a puzzled expression.

"Hi, what's uh going on?" Emma asked, looking around for any signs of danger. Her mother beamed at her and practically hopped over to the kitchen table. A single rose and a small note attached were put into Emma's hand. She was still very confused as she asked: "What is this?"

Her parents laughed and then frowned upon realizing she really didn't know. "It's Valentine's Day!" They smiled and Emma made a fake choking sound as her father took her mother's hand and kissed her. Emma clutched the rose and finally opened the note puzzled to why it was in Neal's handwriting.

_Emma,_

_You've found the first! Only a few more to go. Now I know what you're thinking, but you need to get in your car and drive. All the way to where we first met. Where we first fell in love. I'll be waiting with the last rose, so enjoy your adventure!_

_Love, _

_Neal_

Emma continued to read and re read the note in shock. No one had ever done such a romantic gesture for her before; she smiled down at the note before finally pocketing it. "Good luck!" her parents called after her as Emma slipped down the stairs and into her Bug. She laughed before thinking aloud: "I should probably call you Love Bug for this road trip." The familiar low rumbling of the engine made her feel at home and she smiled as she started towards her direction, knowing for once in her life exactly where she was going.

Portland, Oregon.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Emma continued to drive until finally reaching Portland. Exhausted, she pulled over onto a familiar street. Curious, she got out of the car and began to walk down an alley. She smiled, and realized the place she had first found the "Love" Bug had not changed at all. A rose stuck out from the fence and she pulled it out, as the note fluttered down. Picking it up, Neal's writing seemed to be smiling back at her.

_Emma,_

_You found me! Only a few more roses to find, but wherever will they be? Well you found this one at the place we first met. God you were such a terrible driver! Couldn't drive stick at all. Anyway, I remember a certain store that we almost got caught in? _

_Love,_

_Neal_

Running back to the Love Bug, Emma quickly made her way over to the general store. The outside looked no different then it had 11 years ago, and Emma smiled at the memory of her and Neal in the shop, running outside breathless and sharing the first of many kisses to follow. It had been hurried and breathless, but it was the fondest memory Emma still held to her heart. The romance of two thieves running off together had gotten her caught up in the moment, and she could still feel his lips pressed to hers. The Bug's door creaked as Emma opened it, trying to stay hidden from sight. A flash of red caught her eye, as she saw lying near a stop sign was the third rose.

_Emma,_

_Fond memories dashing out of this place huh? Better not get too close. I still smile when I think of that Swan Keychain you still have, the one that reminded me of your name. Wondering where the next rose is? Next is the place where we decided everything. Our future and eventually maybe even a little more. _

_Love,_

_Neal_

Memories of the dingy motel room filled Emma's mind as she made her way to the room where her and Neal had given everything to each other. A promise of a future together, and of their relatiohship going further. A tear slipped down Emma's cheek as she thought of herself getting arrested, the shock that Neal had given her up. But as he later explained, August had shown him the contents of a box that had changed his life, making him want to protect Emma from any harm. Emma pushed these thoughts from her head as she slipped, unnoticed, into the motel room, the sunlight pooling in from the small window. Emma nearly gasped at the dresser, seeing a very familiar map and a rose sitting atop it along with another note.

_Emma,_

_This map was special. It mapped our course of where we should have gone. I can never tell you how sorry I am about leaving. I thought I was protecting you and your future but I never knew what I would miss. I love you baby, more then you will ever know. Next rose can be found in a park, the park we walked in before the big heist. _

_Love, _

_Neal_

Running as fast as her feet could carry her, Emma stretched out her arms, nearly laughing as she took off towards the park. The greenery burst into view and the deserted park stood before her. Looking back over her shoulder, Emma smiled at a nearby store and quickly went to make a purchase.

Walking back out, jelly donuts in hand, Emma smiled as she leaned against the very tree she had talked to Neal against. Peering down, she scuffed her shoe against the dirt and noticed a rose lying beside her. Putting the donut into her mouth, she picked up the note and read.

_Emma,_

_You're getting closer! I picked this spot because this was the first place I told you I loved you. And from there, I knew that no matter what, we would always be together. Whether it was through dream catcher or by a little key chain that you could never let go of, I want you to know I never stopped loving you. Check in our other little spots around the city and you'll find them all. _

_Love,_

_Neal_

* * *

Throughout the afternoon, Emma continued on her journey around Portland, stopping at her and Neal's favorite places. The restaurant where they had had their first date, another park, the river where they had danced under the moonlight one night before sleeping under the stars. Emma finally came to what she guessed was the second last rose, looking up confusedly at the "You Are Now Leaving Portland" sign.

_Emma,_

_So far you have found 16 roses. 16 is almost the number of years that I was away from the girl who stole my heart, (and my car!) The girl who wanted to move away with me, who danced with me, laughed with me and made some of the best moments of my life. You'll find the last rose waiting for you at the city where I promised we would move to someday. I'll be waiting in the gazebo in Tom Brown Park._

_Love,_

_Neal_

* * *

A day and a half later, after many pit stops along the way, Emma finally made it to the city she had been dreaming of since she had been 18. Tallahassee. The sign telling her she was entering the city brought tears to her eyes, and she kissed her fingers before pressing them to a small dream catcher she had picked up along the road. The sun quickly sank below the horizon, and as the first few stars began to twinkle and dance, Emma pulled up to the entrance of the park. Picking up the flowers and notes, she was stunned to see tiny candles illuminating the walkway of the park. Following closely, her checkered dress swishing around her knees, Emma finally came up to the gazebo. Neal was standing, back turned to Emma; looking out on the pond. Emma smiled as she placed the roses and the note on a banister. Sneaking up behind Neal, Emma placed her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" she asked, smiling into his back. Neal smiled and grabbing her hands, quickly spun around in a circle meeting Emma's gaze.

"You," Neal whispered back, bringing his lips to hers in a long kiss. When they finally broke, Neal handed Emma her last rose and began to speak in a hushed voice, not wanting to break the perfect silence of the park.

"Emma Swan, 17 years ago you first stole my heart. I was wild and crazy, stealing things to get by. But you brought me back down to earth and made me realize I needed to settle down. I needed someone to share the rest of my life with. And you came. This is why I gave you 17 roses. These 17 roses represent how many years I loved you for, and how I wish now I could get all of these years back. But I wouldn't change a thing about waiting for you. I'd wait 17 more years if it meant I could be with you again. These past few weeks of living in Storybrooke have been absolutely perfect and I wanted you to know that I love you, now and always," Neal let the last word hang in the air before Emma leaped forward on her tip toes to bring her lips crashing to Neal's. With a breath stealing passion, their lips met again and again, only further sealing the vows of love Neal had just proclaimed. Emma pulled back, smiling before pressing her forehead to Neal's just as she had done in the park all those years ago in Portland. "I love you" she whispered, gazing at him through misty eyes. "I love you too," he answered, gazing back with equally watery eyes and a wide smile.

"And I know this is a little late but," Neal turned to pick up a handmade dreamcatcher from a banister. On top of the strings were recently taken pictures of Emma, Neal and Henry. One featured Neal , Henry and her father throwing around a baseball, and others of the family having fun. Her favourite was in the middle, surrounded by glittery sparkles. Emma was sitting in the backyard of her parent's apartment, next to Neal and Henry. Henry was laughing as he sat on his dad's back; both his parents smiling adoringly at him. It was the best picture they had ever gotten of the three of them and they looked just like…a family. Emma hugged the dream catcher close and with tears falling down cheeks she pressed her lips to Neal's one last time. "Happy belated Valentine's Day Emma," Neal whispered, pulling away but keeping both hands to the sides of Emma's face.

"Happy Valentine's Day Neal."


End file.
